Hand On Heart
by ImagineI
Summary: Spike arrives in Sunnydale with a mission, oblivious to the adventure of lust that lies in store for him...
1. Bitten Arousal

Hey there : ) Welcome to the first chapter of my first Buffy/Spike FanFic. This chapter is relatively short, so feedback for it would promote another chapter... so, in essence, this is a tester to see what readers out there think of this... =D

All shall be revealed in reading...

* * *

Spike

Her skirt swished with an unbelievable sass that had him both enticed and confused; how could a skirt have the power to make him stop still in the middle of the otherwise empty hallway?

_Ahh. It's Summers._

Those hips, that sway… it could be no other.

"Shouldn't you be in Geometry?" Spike asked, trying to bring some sense back to the atmosphere… and hoping that acting superior would somehow wash away the spritz of strawberry and freshly baked chocolate cookies that floated in the air with her.

Buffy Summers turned around, her ponytail of honey blonde hair cascading over her shoulder in angelic tassles. Her lips, bitten-pink and shiny, parted open innocently, giving Spike a glimpse of her cute, wet, red tongue…

_Oh God… what is it they say? A lady's mouth reveals what's going on with her-_

"I don't have Geometry, Mr…" Her pause made it evident she didn't know his surname and he couldn't help but smirk as she swapped instantly for, "Sir."

_Of course you don't know my name. I'm not insane enough to be a teacher… but if you think I'm a teacher then by all means… let me teach you… Oh, and introduce me to the other teachers that wear black nail polish.  
_

"I'm glad for you," Spike smirked. "I'd have given you a hallway pass if it meant you missing 'torture-with-numbers'."

She smiled and gave an obligatory little laugh.

_Is she flirting with me?_

He stopped breathing as he looked into those large, doe-like, brown eyes, white-blond eyebrows knitting together as he studied the face of the girl he was supposed to be telling off.

His silver-blue eyes wandered down her body too quick for her to notice... down her slender neck and over her chest and slim stomach with that tiny waist that veered out to those awe-inspiring hips... a tight, long-sleeved white top covered her torso and if it hadn't been for his prior engagements, he would have latched his mouth on one of those breasts- on top of the top- right then there and pushed her against a wall just to see the pleasured yelp he could elicit from her...

_I'm sure they created the cheerleader outfit purely to agonise unsuspecting males._

"Errrr…" Spike tried to bring himself back to reality and out of the erotic fantasies he was creating in his mind.

_That classroom's empty… push her in there quick enough and no one would know… it'd all be over in a… God, she smells so good._

"Sir?"

Spike cleared his throat and relaxed his face into an easy smile.

_And if my eyes happen to narrow and make her blush, who can say that's my fault? It's the face I was born with… I can't help it…_

"Get to your lesson, Summers," Spike said, voice uncontrollably velvety; the girl had aroused the dormant monster inside him and now all his seductive powers were stirring.

_He warned you about her…Get out of here… Get out of here before-_

"Yes, Sir." Summers smiled and bounced down the hallway, sun-kissed legs springing away with agility.

Spike watched… and then shook his head and swallowed away his lust.

_Sweets are only for good boys... so many interpretations of the word 'good' though... I'm very 'good' at what I do... there's my 'goodness'..._

He walked away in the opposite direction and went to the Headmaster's Office, pupils wide with arousal and mouth stretched into a sexily smug smile.

Draining Mr. Snyder of all his blood took minutes.


	2. Petrified Chipmunk

Hey again... Hope you enjoy this next chapter ^.^ Review please... anything constructive is more than welcome... =D I should note the following:

Buffy is not yet a Vampire Slayer.  
Angel goes to Sunnydale High.

Thank you ^.^

* * *

Buffy

"I am not!"

"Oh come on- Rudolph would be ashamed of his inability to blush as red as you," Xander joked, taking a greedy bite out of a hot dog and onion roll; the tomato sauce smudged the corner of his mouth unflatteringly.

Buffy couldn't help but smile as she retorted.

"Ok, firstly, Rudolph didn't blush... he just had a very red nose and secondly-" she took a slurp from her chocolate milk- "I am not blushing."

"Why's Buffy blushing?" Willow queried as she slipped down on the outside bench next to Xander. Her tray screamed healthy at Buffy's, taunting Buffy's cream-drenched chocolate cake with its doctor-ridding apple.

Buffy rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Well, Buffy caught sight of a new teacher, who I'm guessing..." Xander searched around the grassy lunch area, buzzing with Sunnydale High's eclectic students, squinting his eyes and then smiling as he found his target. "Has dark, thick hair and deeply furrowed dark eyes and a strong, Jock jaw-"

"Angel's a teacher now?" Willow asked, a little dim.

Buffy smiled smarmily at Xander before she shook her head at Willow, trying very hard not to look over at the dreamboat that was Angel.

"No. This guy was blond...like, scarily blond. Greyish eyes. Black fingernails..."

"I'm sure that's not allowed," Willow remarked, characteristically concerned about the rules.

"You're in love with some new punk-goth kid," Xander concluded, swiping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to get rid of any stains. This actually resulted in making him look like a crumby version of the Joker.

"I'm not in love-" Buffy began, preparing to throw her chocolate milk carton at Xander, when a voice interrupted her.

"Um, Buffy?" The voice was low and intense, filled with a sincerity that made Buffy freeze... then turn to the voice she knew so well.

Angel stood there, tall and broad as ever, holding out a textbook to her.

"You dropped this in class on your way out."

"Oh, um-" she cleared her throat so she didn't sound like a petrified chipmunk- "Thanks..."

They each held either end of the textbook for what felt like a decade, before someone called out Angel's name and he blinked, then smiled at her and jogged away.

"Well, not that I don't heartily enjoy watching you pine over guys, but I need to go and-" But Xander's sarcastic speech was broken by a sudden, shrill scream.

Everyone on campus turned still as stone, their heads turned to a hallway that led towards the headmaster's office.

Silence.

Then, pearl necklace shaking around her chunky neck, the school secretary came running down that hallway, eyes full of horror.

Her glasses slid down her nose and she stopped dead as she saw everyone watching her. Her pink cardigan, stretched over her bust, gave her the appearance of a large candyfloss... but that soon changed to huge-deflated-balloon as she fainted to the ground.

Everyone swarmed around the receptionist. Everyone except, of course, Buffy Summers, who felt a strong instinct to escape from the scene in search of Mr Sir.

Giles

_Oh God. These are the parts I really don't enjoy._

Giles crept around the school library, thankful he had a position at Sunnydale High as the school librarian and wasn't some loon pottering around a high school with a large stake in his hands. As Watcher, he had a responsibility to anyone around him to protect them... but he didn't really enjoy it. He was about ready to don his slippers and slip into a comfortable armchair with a cup of tea by the fire instead of stalking what could either be a demon or a Vampire.

"Ahh, if it isn't the Helsing-wannabe and his toothpick."

_Vampire, for sure. Too cocky and with too human a voice after a kill..._

Giles closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky inhale, pushing his spectacles up his nose before he looked up and saw the Vampire, standing on top of a eight metre high bookshelf. The Vamp's face morphed, his mouth stretching open to reveal his sharp, white teeth when-

"Oh My God! What's going on?" Buffy Summers had just come in through the tall library doors, interrupting the Vampire's morph. He stayed atop the bookshelf, but turned his neck to see her.

"Miss Summers! I, er..."

"Well, well, well... we meet again," the Vampire greeted, jumping neatly and with little sound onto the polished wooden floor.

Long black duster over his tall, lithe body, the Vampire stood facing Buffy, raking his eyes over her. She appeared less scared than... well, than Giles, who had definitely killed more demons that she ever had. Doubtless, if she knew what was really going on, she might have reacted a little differently.

The girl raised an eyebrow and shot a little glance over to Giles before she caught the Vampire's eyes again.

"You've got ketchup around your mouth." She seemed very unimpressed.

_Oh... how do I get her out of here without telling her I need to kill this guy... creep forward... that's right... let her distract him...  
_

_"_Actually, Miss Riding Hood," the Vampire smirked, no doubt admiring the tight cheerleader outfit Summers was wearing, "It's not ketchup, it's- AARGH!"

"Gotcha!" Giles cried, stake an inch of an inch of an inch away from plunging successfully into the Vampire's back.

"No, you don't!" The Vampire grinned, arm flashing round to grab Giles' hand-made sweater by the knobbly, woolen collar before he hurled him at a bookshelf at least five metres away. He whacked into the centre of it and the books shuddered and collapsed onto the wooden floor with echoing bangs.

Buffy had done nothing, simply standing there with her mouth agape. She couldn't even muster a squeak. When the Vampire suddenly vanished from sight, Buffy unfroze, her head twitching around to see where he'd gone. It didn't take long.

No sooner had she inhaled to scream had the Vampire apparated next to her, that sexy, smug grin on his devilishly handsome face.

"Bo Peep needs a friend... I think you'll do nicely," he whispered, gleefully. She watched him raise a rigid, fingers-together hand... and then there was darkness.


End file.
